


The Honeymoon

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Travel, they're just in love idk what to tell ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: It's been a long few months. Aziraphale, Crowley, and Gabriel go away for a week-long honeymoon to de-stress and have some fun.





	1. All tied up

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until the whole honeymoon was done and post it  
but! If I post it now as a multichap I can regain my crown! Lots of fluff and smut coming y'all's way! Chapters will probably alternate between smut and fluff ones

Aziraphale placed his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. Crowley leaned his head over the back of the couch, clicking off the TV.

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“Sleeping.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I asked you to wake him up hours ago.”

“Like it’s that easy.”

Aziraphale shook his head at him and headed for the bedroom. Oh. Yes, that was why. Gabriel was sleeping on his stomach, head turned on the pillow. His hair was all over the place, unsurprising figuring how fitful he had been in his sleep last night. But now he was calm, finally resting. Aziraphale smiled sweetly at him. 

“See? You wanna be the one to wake that up?” Crowley appeared behind him, chin resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

Aziraphale leaned back into his touch. “No. I don’t. But I really would like to get moving.”

“Well, let’s just, take him with us like that. We can handle it. It’s not exactly like we planned to leave the hotel room right away anyway, right?” He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek, enjoying the way he blushed slightly. 

“Perhaps you’re right. He really does need his rest. He had a very exhausting day yesterday.”

“I’m always right,” Crowley said. Another kiss to the cheek. “And, hey, I have a bit of a...naughty idea.”

Aziraphale slid his eyes to the side, squinting at him. “Do I want to know?”

Crowley smirked, leaned down, whispered it in his ear. Aziraphale’s blush deepened and he giggled a little. Naughty indeed.

-

Gabriel woke up in a bed. It wasn’t the bed in the bookshop. He was wearing a robe, quite short, he thought. And, oh yeah, he was tied up. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his arms and legs, spread apart and tied to the posts.

A soft hand touched his forehead, brushing his hair back. “How did you sleep?”

Gabriel turned his head to the side. Aziraphale was sitting on the bed next to him, smile as soft as his hand. Gabriel moved his head up, leaning into Aziraphale’s touch.

“Good,” he said. “Any reason I’m tied up?”

Aziraphale’s smile turned a bit sinister. He slid down so he was lying next to Gabriel, fingers running through his hair. “It was Crowley’s idea.”

Gabriel tested the binds. He could easily break them if he wanted to. He considered it.

“Crowley would be very upset if you weren’t right where he left you,” Aziraphale whispered. He kissed Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Where is he?” 

Aziraphale didn’t answer, just moved his kisses to Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel pulled gently against the binds, instinctively trying to wrap his arms around Aziraphale’s neck. It was a little infuriating, not being able to touch him. He wondered what the appeal of this was to Crowley. 

“Starting all the fun without me?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale pulled away, sitting up, and the two looked towards the door where Crowley was smirking at them.

“I understand this is your idea,” Gabriel said. 

Crowley’s smirk widened. He rushed over and jumped on the bed, bouncing opposite of where Aziraphale sat. He leaned over and kissed him, Gabriel watching, unable to involve himself. Crowley’s hands fell on Gabriel’s chest, holding himself up as he kissed Aziraphale. Gabriel was close to breaking himself free.

Aziraphale pushed Crowley away, smiling at him. He turned his loving gaze to Gabriel, stopping his thoughts of escape. Aziraphale’s hand found its way back to Gabriel’s hair, fingers running through it. “How did I get so lucky?”

“We’re the lucky ones,” Crowley said. Gabriel nodded his agreeance.

Aziraphale sighed a content breath. “Well, let’s not keep him waiting, hm?”

Crowley looked down at Gabriel, smirk returning to his face. He leaned down, kissing him. Gabriel tugged on the bonds again, feeling that urge to wrap his arms around Crowley. In turn, Crowley smiled against his lips and laid down on top of him, pressing their bodies together. Gabriel grunted into his mouth, his displeasure at the situation clear.

“Don’t even think about,” Crowley said, moving his kiss to Gabriel’s jaw. 

Aziraphale had settled back against the headboard, hand never leaving Gabriel’s hair. “You remember our word, yes?”

“Yes.” 

Gabriel stifled another groan as Crowley bit down gently on his neck. He was already starting to regret going away with them. Crowley seemed to be particularly merciless, teeth grazing over every inch of skin on his neck, biting here and there. Gabriel shivered, despite how warm he was, and his body tried to arch up, to rub against Crowley even though it couldn’t actually move.

“I think I quite like him like this,” Crowley said, finally popping his head up, lips red and plump from his escapade. “Completely at my mercy.” He leaned up on his elbows, eyes scanning over Gabriel’s body.

“Our mercy, dear,” Aziraphale said. “And I think you’ll find I’m a fair deal nicer than you.”

Aziraphale shifted, getting up to his knees. He grabbed Crowley’s chin, pressing a hard kiss to his lips, before he reached between him and Gabriel, untying the robe. Crowley growled and bent his head down, grabbing one side of the robe with his teeth, pulling it back. An action which sent a wave of something coursing through Gabriel’s body. He gulped, his skin heating up. Crowley repeated the action on the other side, revealing Gabriel to them. 

“They had no right,” Crowley said, scooting down and laying against Gabriel’s chest. He was biting again, toying Gabriel’s skin between his teeth. Gabriel didn’t understand why it felt good. It probably shouldn’t. Biting, he figured, should hurt. But there was something about the way his body reacted to the sensation that made him wish Crowley would never stop. 

Crowley’s bites lingered close Gabriel’s wounds. For a moment, Gabriel was worried he would just continue on like that. But when Crowley’s mouth reached the still sensitive skin, the kisses turned softer. Light pressures of soft lips pressed gently against the wounds. Crowley followed them all the way down, sucking on the side of Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel’s body tensed, eager to feel those soft lips and hot tongue against his dick.

Of course, Mr. no-mercy Crowley wouldn’t comply with his plan. He pulled up, sitting so that he was straddling Gabriel’s thighs, his own groin just inches away from Gabriel’s. Gabriel clenched his jaw, trying not to break something. 

Crowley chuckled and reached up, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt as his gaze wandered up and down Gabriel’s body. Gabriel’s eyes were glued to each patch of skin that Crowley revealed. Thankfully, Aziraphale took mercy on him, reaching down and rubbing his cock. A soft moan bubbled in Gabriel’s chest. 

Crowley finished unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the side. Gabriel wanted to touch him, to run his hands over that skin, to feel Crowley’s body against his fingertips. But he was stuck. Honestly, how did Crowley enjoy this?

Aziraphale’s hand left him, choosing instead to press against Crowley’s groin. Crowley closed his eyes, rolling his head back and letting out one of those sinfully delicious moans. Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore.

He freed his hands and sat up, grabbing for Crowley’s face. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Crowley caught his wrists, holding him back. He shoved forward, pushing Gabriel back down. Gabriel could easily over power him, but he didn’t. He let Crowley put his hands back into position, the ropes wrapping around them once again. 

“Exactly how long do you plan to keep me like this?” Gabriel asked. 

Crowley placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Long enough.” 

He sat back up and sighed, smiling. Then he rolled off to the side, shimmying his way out of his pants. Aziraphale laid down against Gabriel’s side. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, a quick glance to the ties binding him. Gabriel shook his head. Hurt his pride, maybe. “Good.” Aziraphale placed a hand on Gabriel’s cheek and kissed him. 

The bed shook and Crowley was on him again, straddling Gabriel’s hips, ass pressed against his dick. Gabriel’s body thrust upward, seeking out the friction he knew was up there. Crowley chuckled, running his fingers down Gabriel’s chest. “No damn right, I tell ya.”

“What are you going on about?” Gabriel asked, finding it hard to keep his thoughts gathered as Crowley gyrated softly against him. 

“They had no damn right making you look like that,” Crowley clarified. “I mean, what angel needs to be that handsome, hm?”

“This one,” Aziraphale said, kissing Gabriel’s cheek. 

Gabriel blushed. “I’m hardly that-”

“Just shut up and take the compliment,” Crowley said, hips stilling. 

Gabriel really wanted them to move again. “Thank you.”

Crowley smiled, perfectly pleased with himself. He lifted his hips up, reaching between them and grabbing Gabriel’s dick. 

“No need to rush, dear,” Aziraphale said, watching as Crowley lined himself up. “We have all week.”

Crowley hummed, lowering himself down on Gabriel’s dick. Gabriel was surprised at how easy it was. He figured, no lube, no preparation, it wasn’t going to go well. But it was as if Crowley’s ass was already ready and pre-lubed inside. Gabriel would have chided him on unnecessary miracle use, but he was certain that if he opened his mouth all that would come out would be a moan. 

Crowley seated himself fully down, sighing as he settled. “Do you know what I love the most about my body?” Crowley started to move, painfully slow. “My hips.”

Gabriel’s eyes landed on the parts in question. Crowley really did have fantastic hips. They were perfectly angular and they fit just right in Gabriel’s hands. He struggled against the ropes. He could practically feel that hold, and he wanted nothing more than to reach up and grab those hips, pull against them as they fucked. 

“Aziraphale, come feel them,” Crowley said, teasing smile on his lips. 

Aziraphale shook his head, but got up anyway. He crawled behind Crowley, kneeling between Gabriel’s spread legs. He grabbed Crowley’s hips, kissing the back of his neck. 

Gabriel’s breath hitched, his body pulling against the binds as he tried to buck up, to get further, deeper. He wanted more contact, watching the way Aziraphale’s fingers dug into Crowley’s skin. He wanted that. 

“Aren’t they great?” Crowley asked. He leaned back, his body stretching as he reached around to rest his hands on Gabriel’s thighs. 

Aziraphale hummed an agreeance, tilting his head to kiss at Crowley’s neck. Gabriel’s toes curled and his fingers tightened against the rope. He closed his eyes. Perhaps if he didn’t look at them he could stave off the orgasm building inside him. It was entirely too early for that. 

But there was no way to cover his ears. And as soon as Gabriel’s eyes had closed, Crowley got a lot more vocal. He bounced himself on Gabriel’s dick, an endless stream of moans and grunts escaping his lips. His voice seemed to have a direct line to Gabriel’s nerves, his body coming alive with sensation. 

Gabriel’s body tensed and shivered as he came, corporeal form a little week from the effort of struggling. Crowley really did have no mercy, riding him through it, never stopping his moaning. He kept it up, even after Gabriel had finished, setting every nerve in Gabriel’s body on fire.

“Alright, dear,” Aziraphale said. “I rather think that’s enough.”

“But I don’t wanna stop,” Crowley whined. Gabriel bit his lip to stop from crying out.

Aziraphale tutted and Crowley was being moved. Gabriel’s eyes snapped open, watching as Aziraphale pulled Crowley off him, a wave relief rushing through his body as his dick was freed. 

“No fun,” Crowley grumbled. 

Aziraphale shoved him forward, his head coming to rest on the pillow next to Gabriel. Aziraphale grabbed a fist full of his hair, pushing his face further into the pillow. Crowley was still straddling Gabriel’s hips, in a way that didn’t look comfortable. He smiled, chuckling as Aziraphale held him down, undoing his pants.

Crowley slid his knees back slightly, giving his back more room to stretch, his dick nearly touching Gabriel’s. He growled out a moan as Aziraphale entered him. His head moved, bringing his face closer to Gabriel’s under Aziraphale’s hand. His breath was hot and wet against Gabriel’s skin, moaning as Aziraphale thrust into him. 

The binds on Gabriel’s limbs were gone. He relished in being able to relax his muscles. Crowley made an irritated noise. Gabriel smiled. Crowley couldn’t really expect to receive any of Gabriel’s good grace following that. Instead, Gabriel placed a hand on Aziraphale’s arm, rubbing it softly as they looked at each other. 

“Fuck you,” Crowley whispered. 

“I think that’s Aziraphale’s job,” Gabriel said. Crowley huffed, a pressure against Gabriel’s jaw. 

“Perhaps if you asked nicely,” Aziraphale suggested, rocking harder against him. 

Crowley growled and seemed to be perfectly content with not doing that. But as Aziraphale continued to press into him, his noises grew desperate. “Ugh! Fine! Please.” He hissed a little, for effect, and Gabriel chose not to let it influence his decision.

He reached down with his other hand, grabbing both his and Crowley’s dicks, rubbing them together. Crowley moaned, low and guttural, his hips pushing back against Aziraphale. Gabriel could feel another orgasm coming on fast. It was the combination of Crowley’s breath on his skin and moans in his ear with Aziraphale’s show of control. And the rub of Crowley’s dick against him certainly helped.

Crowley’s hands fisted against the sheets as he came first, spilling out onto Gabriel’s hand. It was disgusting, but he didn’t dare stop. Aziraphale was soon to follow, a delightful, breathless moan as he filled Crowley up. Crowley’s come actually helped, making the rub between their dicks extra lucrative, bringing Gabriel to a second release not long after. 

Aziraphale’s hand released Crowley’s head and Crowley fell down, practically limp against Gabriel’s body. Gabriel hugged him, one hand on his head, the other clean on his back. 

“Now who’s using useless miracles?” he mumbled.

Gabriel shushed him. Aziraphale settled against the headboard again, fingers once more in Gabriel’s hair. Crowley reached out to him and he held his hand. 

“Everything you hoped for, dear?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley mumbled something that neither of them could understand, but that sounded positive. 

“Good,” Gabriel said. “Because if you ever do that again, I’ll smite you.”

Crowley chuckled. “Nah, you liked it.”

Gabriel wouldn’t admit that, but he didn’t deny it either. There had been something pleasurable about it. He figured it was the same sort of something that made him feel good when Aziraphale was telling him what to do. He spent so much of his time being the boss, the one making all the decisions, that it felt nice to let someone else be in control. Especially when that someone, or someones, was trustworthy. 

“Rest up quick,” Aziraphale said, his voice soft. “I have a lot planned.”

Crowley huffed again. “Hope you didn’t plan on relaxing on this trip. He’s got every minute planned.”

“There are blocks of dedicated relaxation time,” Aziraphale said, nudging Crowley gently with his knee. 

“Hear that? Scheduled relaxation time.” Crowley laughed, snuggling closer.

Gabriel smiled. “Doesn’t sound that bad.” In fact, it sounded good. What he enjoyed most about being with Aziraphale and Crowley was experiencing all the different human things, even if some of them were less than up to standards. He was looking forward to a whole week of it.


	2. Cat Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just so soft

Gabriel didn’t fully understand the appeal of cats. Sure they were cute, in a conventional sense, he figured. But they weren’t anything terribly special. Humans, apparently, thought otherwise.

It was a cafe, but it had cats in it. Aptly named a cat cafe. Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure why they were going there, but Aziraphale looked so excited and happy with it that Gabriel simply kept his mouth shut and went along with it. 

They were scheduled to go for a brunch on a weekday so that it wouldn’t be too crowded in the cafe. And it wasn’t. There were only two other people there. And the cats. Gabriel counted at least seven as they were sat at a booth by the window. Crowley sat next to Gabriel, staring out the window. Aziraphale sat across from them, smiling as bright as could be.

“I just love it here,” he said. A fluffy white cat with a patch of black on its neck looking a bit like a bow tie jumped up into the booth next to him. Aziraphale reached out and scratched its head, the cat’s eyes closing. 

“It seems a lovely place,” Gabriel said, watching the action. 

Something dropped on his shoulder and he jumped. Crowley laughed. Gabriel looked over to the thin black cat that was perched on him, its head tilted as it looked at him. 

“How do I get it off?” Gabriel asked. 

“You don’t,” Crowley said. The cat Aziraphale was petting seemed interested in what was going on and turned from Aziraphale’s hand, watching. “It’s the law, if a cat is on you, you can’t move it.”

Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure that was true, but it sure did look like the cat on his shoulder wasn’t moving anytime soon. He reached up to pet it and the cat jerked its head away, eyes wide. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. What had he done wrong? He just copied what Aziraphale did.

“The cats here know us,” Crowley said. “You gotta give them time to get used to you.”

“Just hold your hand out,” Aziraphale encouraged, the cat next to him watching Gabriel still.

Gabriel let his hand hover before the cat on his shoulder. The cat leaned forward, nose moving as it sniffed at his finger. Then it blinked and started to lick him. He pulled his hand away because that was gross. It was warm and wet and rough and completely unsanitary.

The cat on his shoulder rubbed its head against his cheek. Gabriel wiped his hand on his napkin and reached back up. “No licking,” he warned. The cat seemed to understand him. Its head bent down and Gabriel scratched at its head. The fur was smooth and silky, and it felt nice under Gabriel’s fingers.

The cat by Aziraphale jumped across the table and landed in Gabriel’s lap. It meowed loudly and Aziraphale chuckled a bit.

Gabriel brought his hand down, thankful that this cat only rubbed against his fingers when it was done sniffing. Gabriel smiled. The fur on this cat was soft and warm. The cat on Gabriel’s shoulder arched its back, but Gabriel didn’t notice, as the cat in his lap started to vibrate.

“Uh, it’s vibrating,” Gabriel said. His hand didn’t stop. “Is it supposed to do that?”

“No,” Crowley said, face sincere. “You’ve broken it.”

Gabriel’s hand stilled and Aziraphale tutted. “Don't listen to him. She’s purring. It means she likes you.”

Gabriel blinked and looked down at the cat. His fingers started moving again. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” he said. “But I’m already married.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly and Crowley turned away, hand covering his now-red face. Gabriel heard a hissing and looked to Crowley. But it hadn’t been Crowley’s hiss. It was the cat on his shoulder. The cat on his lap looked up at the shoulder cat and Gabriel could swear the cat smirked. 

Shoulder cat wasn’t having any of that. It jumped down, landing half on Gabriel’s lap and half on the other cat. He sat back as they started to wrestle on him, meows and hisses abundant.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, rushing over before the staff noticed. Crowley just laughed. 

Aziraphale reached down, and picked up the two cats by the scruff, holding them up. The cats stared at each other as they hung from his grasp. “Now, if you two can’t get along you won’t be allowed to eat with us, understand.”

The cats made no indication that they understood. Aziraphale set them on the ground. For a moment the two stared at each other. Then the black cat bowed its head a bit. It stepped up to the white cat, licking at its face. The white cat nudged into the gesture and then they both jumped back up into Gabriel’s lap. This time they settled down around one another, lying across Gabriel’s legs, the head of the black cat resting on the side of the white cat.

Gabriel reached down at petted both of them. Before long they were both purring, eyes closed as they leaned into his touch. He felt a strange source of pride. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt it all the same. He didn’t even drink the coffee he had ordered, as every time he pulled his hand away the cat he had been petting startled and looked at him.

But eventually, it was time to go.

“And no smuggling them out,” Crowley said as they paid. 

Gabriel frowned at him. “I wasn’t planning to.” Although now that Crowley had mentioned it he contemplated if maybe he could.

“We can always come back later,” Aziraphale told him. He stood up and slid out of the booth.

Gabriel knew it really wasn’t law that prevented him from getting up himself. He just didn’t want to lose the warmth that the two cats on his lap provided. They were soft and he wanted to keep petting them forever. 

Luckily it wasn’t Gabriel’s action that moved them. On the other side of the cafe a worker had opened a can of cat food. Both cat’s heads popped up, looking in the direction of the sound as their noses twitched. Then they scrambled up and jumped off, rushing over to the food. 

Gabriel got up and Crowley followed him. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and Gabriel felt warmth return to his body. He agreed that they would have to come back later. Cats, he decided, were incredibly special.


	3. One on one Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some solo Azi/Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit myself with a softness stick   
I love you all so much thank you for continuing to read <3

They returned to their hotel room after a long day out of sightseeing and food tasting. But as they were getting to their room Crowley suddenly became sullen and grumbly, crossing his arms. 

“Is everything okay?” Gabriel asked, watching as Crowley slinked off to the lounge area. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. Gabriel turned a concerned look to Aziraphale.

“Don’t worry about him,” Aziraphale said. “He’s just being dramatic.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Crowley mumbled.

“I don’t understand. Did something happen?” Gabriel looked between the two of them and thought back on the day as to what could have brought this about.

“Not yet.” Aziraphale grabbed his hand and Gabriel looked down at it. Then Aziraphale was dragging him away, through the suite and down to their bedroom. 

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked as Aziraphale closed the door behind them.

“I thought it might be a good idea for us to have some one on one time.” The look in his eyes suggested more than just having a conversation. “Crowley’s just upset he lost the coin toss and I get you first.”

Aziraphale’s hands were on his hips, pulling Gabriel back to the bed. Gabriel followed without struggle, drawn in by Aziraphale’s gravitation. Gabriel was all for the concept of being one on one with them. But it did feel a bit strange, just the two of them. 

“You’re okay with this, aren’t you?” Aziraphale asked, looking into his eyes.

“I am if you are.”

Aziraphale pulled himself closer, pressing his body against Gabriel’s. “Completely.” He kissed him and Gabriel closed his eyes, enjoying the press of Aziraphale against him. He was soft, and it was lovely.

“I thought we could use this time to get to know each other better.” Aziraphale sat them down on the bed and started running his fingers over the top of Gabriel’s hand.

“I thought we knew each other pretty well.” There was a shiver that ran up Gabriel’s arm at the light contact, his skin rising in bumps. 

Aziraphale smiled and leaned down, placing a warm, open kiss to his arm. “Fairly well over all,” he agreed. “But there’s still more to learn.” He slid closer, pulling Gabriel’s hand over, fingers starting to run up his arm.

“About what?” Gabriel’s skin continued to react with those bumps, traveling up to his shoulder. 

“Things you like,” Aziraphale answered. He leaned in and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Is that not what we’ve been doing this whole time?” Gabriel asked. Aziraphale’s hand moved down to Gabriel’s thigh, squeezing it slightly. 

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, yes, I suppose we have. But I’d like to do it more directly. Find out the things you like and don’t like, specifically.”

“I like everything you do,” Gabriel said, voice straining as Aziraphale’s hand moved up his leg. 

“Hm, yes. But I suppose I’d like to be sure. You see,” Aziraphale shifted on his side, “I know everything about Crowley. About his body. I know the exact things I need to do to pull specific reactions from him. I’d like to get to know you that well as well.”

Gabriel nodded. He wanted to know them both in such a way, also. They never seemed to have to check in on each other, able to read subtle movements or changes in voice to understand what needed to be done or changed. “I understand.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What’s that?”

Aziraphale’s fingers brushed over Gabriel’s groin, his hips bucking up in an automatic response. “I know you haven’t been as vocal as you could be.” Aziraphale had dropped his voice to a whisper, voice tickling the skin of Gabriel’s ear. “You don’t have to say why, or change it every time. But I’d appreciate it if you would let it go. Just for me. Just for tonight.”

Gabriel’s body shivered, bumps rising over all of his skin. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure why he held back the moans that bubbled in his chest when they were together. But he would do anything Aziraphale asked of him so he nodded.

“Thank you.” Aziraphale kissed his jaw. Gabriel let out a little sigh. Aziraphale hummed and gently scraped his teeth over the jaw. Gabriel shivered again, a little noise of sorts escaping. 

Aziraphale smiled, placed a quick kiss to Gabriel’s cheek and then slid off the bed. He knelt down before Gabriel’s legs and grabbed his knees, gently pulling them apart. Gabriel adjusted for him, sitting with his legs just wide enough for Aziraphale to slide between them. He could see now, as Aziraphale placed a kiss to his still-clothed groin, why they were doing this without Crowley. He was much to impatient.

Aziraphale, however, seemed to be nothing but. His mouth opened and closed around Gabriel’s concealed erection, tongue pressing flat against it as his lips opened, pursed lips pressing harder as they closed. 

Gabriel closed his eyes, unable to look at Aziraphale as he worked. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt a groan starting to form. But then he remembered what Aziraphale said and he let it out. Aziraphale hummed appreciatively, his mouth vibrating delightfully against him. Gabriel wasn’t sure how long Aziraphale was going to keep it up, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to last longer or stop. 

Aziraphale made the decision for him, pulling away and sitting back on his feet, hands rubbing over Gabriel’s knees. He had left quite a wet spot on Gabriel’s pants, and it was starting to cool as the air hit it. Not a completely unwanted feeling.

“Would you like to undress yourself or have me do it?” Aziraphale asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t mind either way.”

“But if you did mind, which would you prefer?”

“I don’t care.”

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale hissed, his voice laden with disappointment. 

Gabriel gulped. He did not want to disappoint Aziraphale. But he really did not have a preference. But Aziraphale wanted him to make one. He didn’t trust his human body to not shake so he said, “You do it.”

Aziraphale smiled and sat up. He stared into Gabriel’s eyes as he started to undo the buttons of Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel couldn't stand to maintain that contact so he lowered his attention, glancing down at Aziraphale’s own clothes. He reached out, hands shaking as he knew they would, and undid the buttons on his vest. 

Aziraphale finished his job and leaned forward, pushing the shirt off Gabriel’s shoulders, pressing kisses to his chest. Gabriel tried to undo the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt, but it was a little hard to concentrate as Aziraphale gently grazed his teeth over Gabriel’s skin. 

“Did you like it?” Aziraphale asked, breath hot against Gabriel’s skin. “When Crowley was biting you?”

“Yes,” Gabriel breathed out, his voice raspy. 

Aziraphale leaned up a bit, Gabriel finally getting the last button on his shirt off. Teeth closed around the skin above Gabriel’s collar bone and he let himself moan, the sensation prickling at his nerves. Gabriel tried to slide Aziraphale’s clothes off, but he couldn’t reach down far enough and Aziraphale was not moving back to help him.

All Aziraphale did was lean closer, continuing to bite at Gabriel’s skin, as he made his way down to Gabriel’s nipple. He didn’t bite it, but he did close his lips around it, sucking a bit. Gabriel closed his eyes and tensed, because it should not feel good. 

“Bad?” Aziraphale asked, sitting back. He finally shrugged himself out of his shirt. 

Gabriel got distracted by the flush over Aziraphale’s body, his skin a lovely shade of pink that complimented him very well. “No,” he said, when he realized he was staring. 

Aziraphale squinted at him, hands running up and down his thighs. “Are you sure? You seemed to react quite negatively.”

“It was just weird,” Gabriel explains. “I didn’t think that it would feel good. It doesn’t seem like it should.” Like the biting. 

“Ah.” Aziraphale nodded, his fingers moving to the hem of Gabriel’s pants, brushing at the skin above them. “Human bodies react to a myriad of things in a myriad of ways. There’s no reason to be ashamed of any of those reactions, all right?”

Gabriel nodded. He still felt ashamed, although he wasn’t sure why. But Aziraphale said it was okay and he trusted him. So he would just make it be okay. Somehow.

Aziraphale smiled at him and undid his pants, the sound of the zipper echoing in the silence between them. Gabriel lifted his hips, up, allowing Aziraphale pull his pants off, leaving him naked. Aziraphale sat there for a moment, eyes roaming over Gabriel’s body, enjoying it. And Gabriel felt a bit of pride swell in his chest, and how much Aziraphale liked him. 

“Lay back for me,” Aziraphale said, getting to his feet. “Please.”

Aziraphale undid his own pants as Gabriel obliged. He had to admit, it was equally nice and unnerving not having Crowley there. On the one hand, it was calm and quiet, and Gabriel could more easily focus on Aziraphale and what he was doing without Crowley all over him. But he also missed it. He had grown quite used to Crowley’s anxious, hyper attention. Had come to expect and desire his pushy demands, and not just to watch Aziraphale’s show of force to calm him down. All in all, it felt a little lonely.

Then Aziraphale was lying down on top of him, kissing him. His hands were rubbing up and down Gabriel’s side, sending those bumps all over his torso. Gabriel placed his hands on Aziraphale’s hips, fingers digging into the plump skin there. Gabriel moaned into Aziraphale’s mouth, the hard pressure of Aziraphale’s body on his so wonderfully delicious.

Aziraphale’s lips formed into a smile around Gabriel’s before pulling back. He kissed the tip of Gabriel’s nose and his body stilled, looking at Gabriel with complete adoration. He ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. Gabriel closed his eyes and let his head tilt back. Presenting his neck, he thought, like an animal in submission.

“Do you like being on the bottom?” Aziraphale asked. He started moving his hips, making thinking difficult as their dicks rubbed together. Gabriel could only manage a nod. “I just ask because I know I have to be in the mood for it.” Gabriel’s eyes opened, blinking at him. “I’m very lucky that Crowley prefers it that way. But I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind either way.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, pushing himself up, hips stilling. “You have to have some preference over things.”

Gabriel leaned up on his elbows. “I don’t. All I want is to be with you. How doesn’t matter.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale smiled, warmth spreading through his body, hot against Gabriel’s skin. “Dear, I appreciate the sentiment. But it’s really okay to have a preference. We want to make you feel good, and knowing what does helps.”

Now Gabriel was starting to worry. Because he really, truly, did not care. He had no preferences. He wanted whatever they wanted. He liked whatever they did. Was that wrong?

“Well,” Aziraphale said, after Gabriel didn’t respond. For he wasn’t sure how to respond. “I suppose we’ll just have to do it some more to find out, hm?”

Gabriel nodded. He liked that idea. Maybe that’s all it was. He hadn’t experienced everything enough to have a preference. Aziraphale and Crowley had been doing this for centuries. (Not with each other that long, but doing it all the same). Gabriel was still relatively new.

Aziraphale sat up on his knees and slid to the side, Gabriel frowning at the cold emptiness on his skin. “Turn over, please,” he said, grabbing for two of the pillows. 

Gabriel complied, furrowing his eyebrows a bit as Aziraphale lifted his hips, placing the two pillows under them. His face relaxed as Aziraphale’s hands massaged his lower back.

“How is that?” Aziraphale asked. “Comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Aziraphale’s hands moved, resting on Gabriel’s ass. Then the bed shifted as Aziraphale knelt behind Gabriel, nudging his legs open so he could fit between them. Gabriel blinked, confused as to how Aziraphale was going to comfortably get at Gabriel’s dick with how it nestled against the pillows. But it was not his dick that Aziraphale was concerned with.

Aziraphale’s hand pulled apart, spreading Gabriel’s ass, and then his mouth was down _there_. Gabriel’s eyes opened wide. This must have been one of those times that his human body was reacting in a way that it shouldn’t. Because this should not feel good, but it did. 

Aziraphale’s tongue licked over his hole, and then prodded at it. Gabriel’s body tensed and he bit his lip. He didn’t care how much Aziraphale wanted him to be vocal. He absolutely would not moan over that.

Aziraphale chuckled and his tongue ventured deeper, a soft stretch to Gabriel’s hole as it did. Then it was moving in and out in a slow thrusting motion. Gabriel screwed his eyes shut, finding it harder and harder to hold back the moan that pooled deep in his chest, begging to be released. His hands fisted around the sheets of the bed and he was glad Crowley wasn’t there to make it worse. 

He had no knowledge of time, just Aziraphale’s mouth in and around him. He tried to release the pressure in his chest with a sigh but it did little to ease the tension. And Aziraphale didn’t seem to be eager to relent anytime soon. Gabriel growled and he could feel Aziraphale smile around him.

Aziraphale finally pulled away, chuckling to himself. “So stubborn,” he mused. 

One of his fingers replaced his tongue. Gabriel figured that was something that was acceptable and he felt a rush of relief as he let out his moan, long and deep. 

“There we are,” Aziraphale said, moving his finger in quick, shallow thrusts. “There’s a good lad.”

Gabriel’s body jolted and Aziraphale certainly noticed.

“Oh, yes,” he continued. “You’re doing just wonderfully, Darling. Absolutely excellent.”

Every word sent a jolt of electricity through Gabriel’s body, making him shiver and squirm, his penis against the pillow struggling to hold back his release, hanging on everything Aziraphale said.

“I think you could take another,” Aziraphale said, a second finger pressing in against the first. 

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel breathed out. He would have to stop talking, lest Gabriel finish right then and there.

“Shhh, darling. You’re doing so well, so well for me.” 

There was a pop, and a drop of liquid was poured over Aziraphale’s fingers. The two already in there spread it in and around, and then a third was being added. It was comfortable, tight pressure, and Gabriel groaned. 

“How is that?” Aziraphale asked. “You’re taking it so wonderfully I just wanted to check in.”

“Good,” Gabriel breathed out. Anything Aziraphale did was good. 

“Are you ready?” Gabriel nodded. “Oh, but before we start. I get the feeling you wouldn’t be particularly fond of me finishing inside of you.”

Gabriel blinked. The idea of it, of all that...sticky stuff inside him. He most certainly did not like it. “What would you like?” he asked.

Aziraphale didn’t respond, his fingers slowing to a torturous pace.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Gabriel admitted.

“That’s what I figured. Thank you.”

The fingers left him and Gabriel breathed deep. He was happy to have a bit of relief, some time to gather himself so he wasn’t so close to the edge. But he was also eagerly anticipating what came next as he listened to Aziraphale rub lube on himself.

One of Aziraphale’s hands grabbed Gabriel’s waist, pulling it off the pillow a bit. Gabriel felt the head of Aziraphale’s cock press against him. He moaned as Aziraphale pushed into him, a hard, good pressure filling him up.

The first and only time they had done this, Aziraphale was teaching him. He was talking and Gabriel was listening, understanding. He was very glad, now, that no such conversation was going on, as he was positive he wouldn’t hear a single word of it. 

He did, however, hear what Aziraphale said as he started to move, both hands gripping Gabriel’s hips tight. “You’re so lovely. You do so good for me. I can’t believe I’m so lucky as to have not just one but two such perfect lovers.”

Aziraphale was hitting that spot not just with his dick but with his words. Gabriel felt warm all over, a hot, stinging sensation on his skin and in his nerves. He had no idea how Crowley ever lasted longer than a minute with Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale just kept fucking right into that good spot, moving Gabriel’s hips, his dick rubbing against the pillows, mumbling out words of praise with each thrust. 

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel gasped. He wanted this to last longer. He wanted it to last forever. 

“Yes, my darling, yes.” Aziraphale started to moan softly as he increased his pace. 

Heat pooled deep in Gabriel’s stomach and he just didn’t have the energy to hold it back. He groaned, burying his face in the mattress and clutching at the sheets. He came, hard and wonderful, a warm, fuzzy feeling chasing away the hot electricity of his nervous system.

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale said. “Yes, darling. Just like that.”

Aziraphale continued to fuck him, harder and faster, his own moans building. Gabriel breathed hard and fast, his heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears, each movement of Aziraphale sending jolts through his body.

For a brief moment Gabriel worried Aziraphale was going to finish inside him anyway. But he knew that was silly. And Aziraphale proved it to him, pulling out a few seconds later, one hand leaving Gabriel’s hip as he jerked himself off. His come spilled out onto Gabriel’s ass and lower back. Still kind of gross, but not as bad as if it was inside him. 

Then, a warm and wet cloth was running over his skin, cleaning him off. Aziraphale leaned over, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s shoulder as his hand slid under him, rubbing the cloth over Gabriel’s stomach and dick.

“How did you enjoy that, dear?” Aziraphale asked. He got rid of the cloth and went back to massaging Gabriel while kissing over his shoulders and the back of his neck. 

“It was good,” Gabriel said. He shifted around, turning over and kicking the pillows away. He settled down with Aziraphale on top of him, nestled against this neck. “Did you like it?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Absolutely.”

The door creaked open and Crowley peaked his head in. “Are you two done yet?”

“Yes, dear,” Aziraphale said, making no effort to move. “Come in.”

Crowley hopped onto the bed. He curled up to Gabriel’s side, pressing his face to the shoulder opposite of Aziraphale. Gabriel maneuvered an arm under him, pulling him close. He enjoyed his time with Aziraphale, and he was looking forward to spending some time with Crowley as well. But he had to admit, it was always better with the both of them.


	4. Aquarium Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another non-sexy fic for the honeymoon fun!  
Next up will be the solo time with Crowley 👀👀👀

Fish. That’s all it was. It was just a big building full of fish. Gabriel didn’t know why Crowley was practically bouncing on the way there, a bundle of excitement and joy as they walked down to the aquarium. He didn’t question it, however, as Crowley was holding his hand as they did so.

They seemed to be able to skip the line as well, Crowley scanning a card of some sort near the doors that then opened for them. Gabriel looked back at the crowd waiting outside as they slipped in. 

The room they entered was large and domed. To the side a spray of water fell down the wall, pooling into a tank with a swarm of little fish inside. Ahead was an archway leading to a large, dark room with lights off to the side. Across from the waterfall was a green wall, and a woman standing before it with a camera.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, grabbing Crowley’s other arm and leading them over to the wall. “Let’s get pictures.”

Crowley groaned, his head rolling back. “Come on, angel. Do we have to?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale announced. And there was no arguing with that. 

They crowded around the wall together. Gabriel felt something press against the back of his head but he paid it no mind as he waited for the camera to go off. Once they were finished, Crowley immediately raced towards the dark room. Aziraphale took Gabriel’s hand and they followed after him.

This room was rounded, curved panels of glass on the edges. Fish of all shapes and sizes, all colors and patterns, swam around behind the glass. Gabriel still didn’t see the appeal. Glowing words on the wall next to the tank told them what fish were there, but he knew them all. He had been there when they were invented. Aziraphale himself had even been involved in some of their creations. Yet he still smiled and looked at them as if it was for the first time.

Crowley, meanwhile, was running about from tank to tank, and back again. He would press close to the glass, watching the fish swim around before bouncing off to the next. Gabriel found it much more interesting to watch Crowley instead of the fish. He had a wicked smile on his face, and each time he ran up to a new pane of glass the fish would swim away at the sudden appearance of his face. It made him laugh.

Gabriel thought over that as he trailed behind Aziraphale. He didn’t think it would be particularly fun it creatures were running away from him when he showed up. He figured it was just the surprise of someone not being there and then someone being there. But Gabriel had surprised a handful of humans in his day, and it was always a little concerning how scared they were at first, despite his assurance that they should not be afraid. Some other angels liked that reaction, made them feel powerful and strong. It just made Gabriel feel...like a word he wasn’t sure he could think of. Something like sadness, he figured, came close.

Gabriel felt Aziraphale squeeze his hand and he looked over at him. Aziraphale was smiling at him with a soft little grin and Gabriel realized he had been staring off at the wall as he thought, not following Aziraphale’s lead to move on to the next tank.

“Ah, sorry,” he said.

“Something on your mind?” Aziraphale asked. They skipped the last few tanks, following Crowley into the next room of the aquarium. Gabriel just shook his head.

This room was brighter than the last and two rows of wall-tanks led up to a large, open-topped tank that had as much land as water. A little waterfall fell down off a cliff that seemed to go up into the ceiling, and floating around in the pool below it was a collection of otters. 

Aziraphale made a happy little noise, wiggled a bit, and then let go of Gabriel’s hand, rushing up to the tank. Gabriel didn’t understand the appeal of furry things that swim in water so he wandered over to Crowley, who was back on his scaring-fish game. 

“Why do you enjoy that?” Gabriel asked, following him from tank to tank. 

“Cause it’s fun,” Crowley said. “You’d think they’d get used to people popping up all the time, but they never do.” He laughed again and ran to a tank on the other side of the room.

Gabriel did a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to him. When Crowley jumped up to this tank, this time, instead of running away from him the fish turned and stared at him, as if challenging. 

Crowley straightened and looked back to Gabriel, who had conveniently started watching Aziraphale again. He did notice the little (possibly proud) smirk on Crowley’s face. 

“C’mon,” Crowley said, crossing back over to him and grabbing his arm. “I got something to show you.”

“What about Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked, doing nothing much to stop Crowley from pulling him off to the room left of the otter tank. 

“He’ll be entertained for a while,” Crowley said. 

Gabriel nodded, noticing how Aziraphale was sitting on a bench with the humans in the room, watching with wide, entranced eyes as the otters played around in the tank. He knew that Crowley was right. It was the same kind of open look Aziraphale had when appreciating a new book acquisition. He could be there for hours.

The room that Crowley pulled him into was relatively small, but still rather open. There were a series of open-topped tanks in the room, spread out evenly around the large, circular one in the center. Aquarium staff stood to the side of each tank, interacting with the guests, mostly children, who then would reach into the water and touch various animals.

“Cool, huh?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel thought maybe it could be cool. He had watched or helped most animals get made, but he hadn’t exactly been around them or touched them. It was a lot like the zoo, he figured. Seeing the animals was no different, but getting to touch and interact with them was new.

Crowley led Gabriel up to the circular tank, where a handful of rays were swimming around in circles. Crowley rolled his sleeves up and reached in, fingers brushing over the backs of the rays as they passed. “Come on, then,” he said, head gesturing to the water.

Gabriel sighed and rolled his own sleeves up (Crowley had convinced him to leave his jacket at the hotel that day). The water was a comfortable temperature, perhaps a little cold. It had been sometime since Gabriel was in water of any kind, and it felt nice and soothing against his skin.

Crowley’s hand grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, pulling him deeper into the tank. He held his fingers out and shivered as they grazed over the back of a ray. “It’s smooth,” he announced, as if it was a great discovery of the universe. “And soft.”

“See?” Crowley said, chin nudging against Gabriel’s shoulder. “It’s cool.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. Crowley held his hand in the tank, but Gabriel was looking at the others in the room, and the different types of animals in them. “Can we try those?” he asked, nodding to the tank with the sea urchins and horseshoe crabs in it.

Crowley smiled and said, “Whatever you want.”

They were in that room for a while, Crowley holding Gabriel’s wrist every time, as if he was worried Gabriel would try to run away. But even though some of the creatures were weirder to touch than the others, Gabriel thoroughly enjoyed the experience of each one. He figured that even if the rest of the aquarium was as dull as fish in tanks you can only watch, this one room would make up for that.

Aziraphale was still on the bench when they came back out, even if the humans around him had changed. Gabriel sat down next to him, but Crowley straddled the back of the bench, barely any room to really sit, arms around Aziraphale practically the only thing keeping him up.

Not taking his eyes off the otters, Aziraphale shuffled forward a bit so Crowley could actually sit behind him. “Aren’t they just the most fascinating little things?” Aziraphale asked. 

“They’re otters,” Gabriel announced. They were no different than any other animal, he figured.

“Look, look!” Aziraphale said excitedly, pointing to two of the otters. They were floating on their backs, hands held tight together. “They sleep like that so they don’t float away from each other.”

Crowley smiled and reached down, holding Aziraphale’s hand and kissing the back of his neck. Gabriel watched this action with that feeling of un-belonging he had been so good at not having these days. He frowned and turned his attention back to the tank, trying to get his mind off it. 

But he couldn’t get his mind off it. Because he didn’t want to float away from the two of them. So he bit back the embarrassment and inherent fear of inserting himself where he didn’t belong, and he reached over, covering their held hands with his own.

He felt them look at him but he couldn’t bring himself to meet their gaze, focusing all his energy on stopping the anxious shake his body wanted to start. Then Aziraphale and Crowley adjusted their hands, turning and moving them until his was sandwiched by them, a warm pressure surrounding not just his hand but his whole body. He relaxed.

They stayed there for a few minutes more, watching the other otters that were still actively running around. But then Crowley got bored and urged them to move on so they did. Gabriel felt cold without their hands on his, but he was also eager to continue the tour, if only to get it over with so they could go back to the hotel and be alone.

Most of the aquarium was like the first room, tank after tank of fish they could look at (or scare as Crowley continued to do). There was one particular tank that got Crowley’s full attention. It was rather small, just a window looking into a dark room with a sign next to it that asked them not to use flash photography. 

Crowley bounced a bit, pressing up against the glass and looking up into the corner. “Found him,” he whispered. Gabriel stood next to him, craning his next to see. Crowley leaned back, helping to position Gabriel’s head, pointing to a little gray mass sitting against the wall.

“An octopus,” Gabriel noted. 

“Aziraphale won’t let me get one,” Crowley mumbled.

Aziraphale sighed behind them, exasperated. “You do not need my permission to get a pet, Crowley.”

“Yeah but you won’t let me keep it in the bookstore,” Crowley countered. 

“They escape,” Aziraphale said. “And I won’t have them getting into and ruining all my books.”

Gabriel had turned away from the tank, finding this growing argument much more interesting than the lump that wouldn’t move.

“They wouldn’t get into the books,” Crowley hissed, not denying that the octopus would escape. “They’d be good.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and moved on. “You cannot hope to continuously control a wild animal, dear.”

“They wouldn’t be wild,” Crowley mumbled, slumping after him. “I’d train ‘em.”

Aziraphale just chuckled softly and the conversation was dropped. Crowley moped about for a minute or two, but he eventually got over it, resuming his task of scaring every fish in the whole building.

Near the end of their trip was a large spiral back down to the main floor that featured a huge tank surrounding the ramp down. It was almost like they were in the tank, Gabriel figured. 

Larger fish swam around them in circles and in the dark shadows beyond them Gabriel could make out the large shapes of sharks cutting through the water. 

Crowley stepped up to the curve of the glass, smiling as he watched the sharks move around just outside their field of vision. Then a rather small nurse shark swam right before them and Crowley made a noise of appreciation.

“I never understood why the humans are so afraid of them,” Gabriel said, watching the larger sharks out in the dark. 

“Human fears are sometimes unpredictable,” Aziraphale said. He stood next to Gabriel and rubbed his back. 

“I blame Jaws,” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded and Gabriel mimicked him, pretending he knew what that meant. 

After a few minutes of appreciating the sharks, they emerged by the exit. But there was one last stop to make.

“I want one of everything,” Crowley announced as they stood at the entrance to the gift shop.

“Really?” Aziraphale asked. He held up a baby bib that had two colorful fish on it and said ‘One cute catch’. “You want one of these?”

“Did I stutter?” Crowley asked, grabbing the bib from him. Aziraphale laughed and went to wander the store. Crowley did not put the bib back on the shelf.

Gabriel took their lead, wandering about and looking at things. It was a lot of clothes and stuffed animals, nothing Gabriel was particularly interested in. But he did figure he could get something for Aziraphale and Crowley, a thank you for taking him here.

He waited for them by the exit. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, spying the bag Gabriel was holding. “Find something you like?”

“Sort of,” Gabriel said. He wanted to give them their gifts now, but he didn’t want to do it around other people. 

Aziraphale smiled and took his hand, while Crowley took the bag from him, adding it to his own (that did not look like it held one of everything). Then Crowley took his other hand and they gleefully walked back to their hotel room.

“So what’d ya get?” Crowley asked, dropping the bags on the table by the couch and opening Gabriel’s. 

“Nothing for me,” he told them. “I just thought I would get you two something. A gift, I guess. A thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank us,” Aziraphale said. He leaned up and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. 

“I wanted to.”

Crowley gave a celebratory little laugh and spun around, the octopus plush that Gabriel had gotten him resting on his head. The tentacles ran down the side of his face and the back of his head, like locks of hair. 

“_Gabriel_ got me an octopus,” he announced proudly.

“That’s lovely dear,” Aziraphale said with a shake of his head.

“Got you something too,” Crowley said, pulling the gift out of the bag. 

He passed it over to Aziraphale. It was a little key-chain of two otters holding hands. Gabriel wasn’t sure Aziraphale would like it, but he had thought of him when he saw it, and had gotten it without a second thought.

“Oh how charming,” Aziraphale said, eyes shining as he studied the charm. “I love it, dear, thank you.”

“What did you two get?” Gabriel asked, eager to get rid of the heat on his face by changing the subject. 

Crowley dumped the bag out on the table. Gabriel looked over the pile and scoffed, picking up the bib. “You actually got this?” he asked.

“Why not?” Crowley took it from him, holding it up. “I _am_ a cute catch.”

Gabriel couldn’t deny that, so he just looked through the rest of the pile. He picked up a square that had been wrapped in tissue paper.

“Ah yes,” Aziraphale said. “That one’s your copy. We have our own, of course.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him and carefully unwrapped it. It was a picture frame that was a bright blue color and said ‘My first time at the Aquarium on it’ in big, blocky letters. Inside the frame was the picture they had taken at the front entrance. The pressure that had been on Gabriel’s head was apparently Crowley’s hand, two fingers sticking out over Gabriel’s head. 

“And you better keep that on your desk,” Crowley said, bumping Gabriel with his hip. “And then you can look at it all the time and miss us and come back more often.”

Gabriel smiled at him. “I don’t need a picture to remember you.”

“Yeah but it helps.”

Gabriel shook his head and looked down at the picture. And it was strange, staring at them in that captured moment, smiling and pressed together. Even though he was in the same room as them, he already missed them just looking at the picture. He couldn't tell for sure, but he figured Crowley must have done something to the picture, so that Gabriel _would_ always miss them when he looked at it. But even if that was true, he really didn’t mind.


	5. solo time with Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes Gabriel out for a little bit of risky fun 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters of the honey moon!!  
It's hard sometimes to forget that certain things haven't happened yet 😂 I keep starting to add information and then gotta be like no wait!
> 
> Thank you all for coming by/back to read!! I hope this solo adventure lives up to the Aziraphale one <3

It had been an exhausting day, and when they returned to the hotel after a delicious dinner, Gabriel was kind of looking forward to just relaxing with the two of them, maybe watching one of those movies that Crowley liked.

But as soon as they were through the door, Crowley was grabbing Gabriel’s arm, dragging him down to the bedroom, Aziraphale making no move to follow them. 

“I suppose it’s our night alone, huh?” Gabriel asked. 

“Didn’t you read the schedule Aziraphale made up?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel had not. He enjoyed the small surprises of the day, of being led around to different places, not knowing where he was going or what would happen to him, just trusting in his husbands to take care of him. 

Crowley pulled him into the room and shut the door, pushing Gabriel up against it, hungrily kissing him. Gabriel figured he was in for a night filled with more action than Aziraphale’s had been. And there was a sort of static energy in the room that Gabriel figured was just the energy that Crowley radiated. But then he realized they were no longer in the hotel room.

“Crowley!” he said, pushing him away, heart racing as he stared out at the crowd of people passing them. They were on a street, somewhere not near their hotel.

“Relax,” Crowley said, forcing his way back up to Gabriel’s body. “They can’t see us.”

Gabriel put up some resistance, trying to keep Crowley and his kisses away. But it didn’t seem like anyone was noticing them, especially considering the scene they were making.

“Can’t exactly call this one unnecessary,” Crowley said, successfully getting back to Gabriel, pressing kisses to his jaw.

It may have been necessary since they were there, but Gabriel didn’t see why they were there in the first place. “Why are we here?”

“It’s a thing,” Crowley mumbled, too busy biting along Gabriel’s neck to talk. 

Gabriel sighed and grabbed Crowley’s head, pulling it back and holding him away so he could get a straight answer.

Crowley groaned. “Having sex in public,” Crowley explained. “It’s a thing. And I’ll make sure no one sees, okay?” He tried to push forward again but Gabriel held him back.

“I don’t believe you,” he said. He knew humans had some weird preferences when it came to sex, but surely having it out in the open with others around was not one of them. 

Crowley huffed, offended. “I’m serious. The closer you are to getting caught, the hotter it is. Of course, getting caught isn’t quite as fun.” He shrugged. “But we won’t get caught. I got this.” He waved his hands wildly to the passing crowd, proving that nothing was going to get them to look their way.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said. He still didn’t think it was a good idea. Too many things could go wrong. 

“Oh, c’mon,” Crowley said, begged really. He grabbed Gabriel’s hands and looked at him with wide eyes. “Aziraphale won’t even think about considering it! You’re my only hope.” Then he swallowed, hard. With teeth clenched together, Crowley hissed out, “Please?”

Gabriel blinked at him, rather impressed. “You really want this, don’t you?” 

“You guys said I should start asking for things,” Crowley said with a shrug. “Although, I think the trick I had planned up for this particular scenario would have been perfect.”

Gabriel did not want to know. He looked around at the crowds, albeit a little sparse. Then he looked up to heaven. He knew, objectively, that being outside versus inside was no stop to someone peeking in. But something about the open air above him made him worry about it even more. It was one thing to be caught fucking a demon, and another entirely to be caught fucking one in public.

Then Gabriel saw a little awning just down the street, on the side of an alley. He dragged Crowley over, pushing him against the wall next to the door, glancing up to make sure they were covered. “How’s here?” he asked.

Crowley’s arms wrapped around his neck, and he was pulling up, Gabriel having to grab his legs to keep steady. 

“Here’s perfect,” Crowley announced. He pulled against Gabriel’s neck, dragging him into a kiss. And Gabriel let him, moving Crowley’s legs so they wrapped around his waist, giving Gabriel the freedom to explore other parts of Crowley’s body.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to keep it up?” Gabriel asked when they parted. He cast a worried glance out to the main street. Another plus side of this location was the lack of people actively walking past them.

“‘M positive,” Crowley mumbled, his lips busy pressing against Gabriel’s jaw.

Gabriel was pretty confident in Crowley’s abilities over all, but this was different. They would be having sex. Crowley’s concentration would be all over the place. “What happens if you can’t?”

“Then we get caught and you pop us back to the hotel, and no one’s the wiser,” Crowley explained. He nuzzled his way to Gabriel’s neck, biting at it softly. Which made thinking clearly rather difficult. Which only strengthened Gabriel’s fears. 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said. He was beginning to regret letting Crowley get him to this point. 

“Oh, come on.” Crowley placed one last kiss to Gabriel’s neck then leaned his head back against the wall. “Don’t make me beg again.”

Gabriel studied him. He kind of did want to hear Crowley beg again. It had been interesting. But he also knew Crowley, and he knew that getting one ‘please’ out of him had been more than anyone could hope for. So he figured he’d let it go. This was their honeymoon, after all. 

“Very well,” Gabriel agreed, smiling at the light that filled Crowley’s eyes. “But we must be quick about it.” The longer they were out there, the more likely they could get caught.

“Just as it should be,” Crowley said, his voice low and dripping with intensity. He pulled Gabriel closer, rubbing their groins together with fervor. “Clothes on, hot and heavy, nice and fast.” He hummed and kissed Gabriel deeply, his tongue exploring Gabriel’s mouth as he tried to keep a hold on the situation. 

Gabriel glanced out to the main street, just to make sure. But no one seemed to notice them.

“Take my pants off,” Crowley mumbled against his lips. “And just enough to get a good angle.”

Gabriel followed his instructions. He held Crowley up with one hand, the other moving to undo the belt and zipper of Crowley’s pants. He started sliding them off, with all the difficulties that came of dating a man who wore pants a size too small, but no position seemed to be good enough that Gabriel felt would work for sex.

“They need to come all the way off,” Gabriel announced, tugging the material down to Crowley’s ankles.

“Nope!” Crowley moved then, pushing himself up, dragging his legs higher. Gabriel adjusted accordingly, trying to keep a hold on Crowley, hands on his back, as Crowley maneuvered his ankles to rest on Gabriel’s shoulders. Crowley was now practically lying on Gabriel’s arms, and his pants were obstructing Gabriel’s view. “Bend your head down.”

Gabriel did, only because he hoped it would make things easier. In a way, it did. Crowley continued to move himself against Gabriel’s body, like an expert acrobat that did this sort of stuff for a living. He got his pants over Gabriel’s head, and then shifted up, his bare calves now against Gabriel’s shoulders. He was still laying on Gabriel’s arms, however, which was awkward and weird. 

“Is this comfortable for you?” Gabriel asked, certain it wasn’t for himself. 

“It’ll be better,” Crowley said, reaching up and grabbing at Gabriel’s neck again, “When you start fucking me.”

Gabriel was pretty sure bodies shouldn’t bend that way. But there Crowley was, legs up on Gabriel’s shoulders, fingers locked behind his neck, ass pressed just above his belt. He was practically folded in half, the skin of his stomach bunched up in little rolls by his waist. Gabriel studied him, amazed at how much of a contortionist he was. Then again, he figured, Crowley had once been a snake.

“Not changing your mind already, are ya?” Crowley asked. He arched his back a bit, pressing against Gabriel’s groin. 

Gabriel let out a soft moan, his dick eager to find out the answer as well. “No,” he said. He stepped forward, using the wall to help hold Crowley up as he reached under him, undoing his own fly and pulling himself out. He stilled. “We don’t have any lube.”

Crowley laughed, his eyes and head rolling back a bit. “We don’t need any. I’m already ready, let’s _go_.” He pressed down again, skin against skin, and Gabriel could not resist it.

Crowley was lucky he was a demon, Gabriel decided as he lined himself up and awkwardly pushed up into Crowley waiting warmth. He was much too impatient to be a human. Humans needed the preparation and the lubricant. They needed to take their time and relax, go slow and easy, get properly ready. If he was a human, Crowley would probably have hurt himself by now, especially getting himself into positions like this. 

But, Crowley was a demon. And so, as Gabriel grabbed his hips and started to move in him, there was nothing but pleasurable sensations for both of them.

“Of fuck,” Crowley whispered. His breath was hot against Gabriel’s skin, sticky even. He had a wide smile on his face, a genuine, happy smile. Crowley’s been happy before, but Gabriel was having trouble remembering a smile like that one. 

“Good?” Gabriel suggested. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Crowley leaned back, resting his shoulders and head against the wall, Gabriel adjusting to compensate for his movement. Bliss. That was the word Gabriel would use to describe Crowley’s expression. 

And it was odd. Because Gabriel wasn’t doing anything else different. In fact, at this angle and position, he knew he wasn’t hitting that spot that made Crowley moan so wonderfully. 

But even then, Crowley was always vocal and loud during sex. But now...now he was biting his lip. He was breathing hard and heavy, holding back all his sounds as he looked out at the main street. 

Gripped by panic, Gabriel stilled and looked out, thinking surely someone had caught them. But no. People kept passing. A few looks were thrown down the alley, but none out of registration of what was going on. Crowley’s miracle was still working.

Gabriel looked back at Crowley, wondering why he was acting the way he was. There must have been something about being so close to people, about being out in public like this, that enticed him. Gabriel just couldn’t figure out what it was. 

But he decided he didn’t need to know. All he needed to know was that this was what Crowley wanted, and it was making him happy. So Gabriel adjusted his hold, keeping one hand wrapped around Crowley’s hips for stability, and bringing the other up and around, grabbing Crowley’s dick and rubbing it gently.

Crowley’s attention snapped to him, eyes wide and full of yellow. He was concentrating very hard, and Gabriel hoped it was on the miracle. Crowley licked his lips and let out a little moan before saying, “_Fuck_.”

“You’ve said that already,” Gabriel noted, his breath hard to catch, his voice a little slow. 

“Yeah,” Crowley said, his voice mirroring Gabriel’s. “But seriously. This is hot.”

Gabriel was more than content to just be with Crowley and Aziraphale. He didn’t quite understand the allure of their many scenarios and set-ups. Even though he found himself enjoying a lot of them. But he was glad he could help, was glad he could do things for them that made them happy. That made Crowley look like that. Bliss.

Then the door opened beside them. Gabriel stilled, his whole body tense as he held Crowley close, ready to pop them away in an instant. He wasn’t sure how Crowley had worked the miracle. If the person was close enough, would they noticed?

Crowley let out a little gasp, his full attention focused on the man who had walked out. The man looked down the alley, as if right at them, and Crowley’s body shuddered, all of his muscles constricting around Gabriel as he came, thick come spilling out onto himself, a low whine escaping as he tried to stifle his outcry. 

Gabriel’s body shook too, more from the prolonged effort of holding Crowley up. And from fear. But the man blinked, looked out to the main street, and then walked away, unknowing of the scene of sin that had just taken place next to him. 

Crowley’s body relaxed as he chuckled a bit. “You’re gonna have to take us back,” he whispered. 

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at him. He wasn’t done yet. But there was a suggestive, and tired, look in Crowley’s eyes that told him any second now the miracle was going to fade. So, with a miracle of his own, Gabriel whisked them away to their hotel room.

They landed on the bed, still in the state of dress they had been before, only now not stuck together. Gabriel breathed, hard, picturing that man in his mind, imagining what would have happened if he _had_ seen them. Imagine the horror. Archangel caught fucking demon in public by mere mortal. It made Gabriel shiver.

But then Crowley rolled onto his side, head falling against Gabriel’s shoulder. A lazy hand came over, grabbing Gabriel’s neglected dick and rubbing it. 

“Sorry,” Crowley whispered. “Didn’t think I’d come so soon.”

“It’s okay,” Gabriel said. He closed his eyes, trying to focus only on Crowley’s hand, and the sensations it brought him. 

“But fuck that was perfect,” Crowley continued. He snuggled closer, and Gabriel noted he hadn’t cleaned up from his own orgasm. “Thank you.”

Gabriel felt that heat pool in his stomach and a few strokes later he was following Crowley’s lead, spilling onto himself and Crowley’s hand. Crowley rubbed him through it, then let his arm drop, draped over Gabriel’s stomach. Crowley was usually pretty tired after sex, but this time he seemed exhausted.

“All done?” Aziraphale asked, stepping into the room. “Oh dear.” He studied their collective mess.

“I think Crowley overdid it a bit,” Gabriel explained. And then he nodded. “Yes, he was performing a miracle through the whole thing.”

“A miracle?” Aziraphale asked. He sat down on the other side of Crowley, brushing the hair off his forehead, studying his sleeping face. “What kind of miracle?” He pulled a cloth out of thin air and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel took it, grateful, and went about cleaning himself and Crowley up. “We were outside,” he explained. “And Crowley was in charge of making sure no one noticed.”

Aziraphale tutted. “You fool,” he said. Gabriel glanced over, worried, but Aziraphale had directed it to Crowley. 

“He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Gabriel asked. 

“Oh yes. He just needs some time to recover, is all.” Aziraphale smiled, fond, and leaned down to press a kiss to Crowley’s head. “Help me get him comfortable, would you?”

Gabriel nodded and together they got Crowley out of his clothes and snuggled under the blankets, Aziraphale and Gabriel on either side of him.

“Well,” Aziraphale said, running his fingers over Crowley’s cheeks. “I hope he got that out of his system.”

“We shouldn’t do it again,” Gabriel said. “Should we?”

“Probably not.” Aziraphale smiled. “But I hope you did enjoy it at least.”

“It was okay,” Gabriel said. Nothing different than usual, perhaps a little more stressful. “But Crowley seemed to enjoy it a great deal.”

“That’s good at least,” Aziraphale said. He kissed Crowley’s head again, and Crowley mumbled softly in his sleep, smiling that wide smile of his. 

Gabriel settled down, still a little worried they had gone too far. But Crowley seemed to be okay, and after resting he would probably be back to his annoying self. And, as Aziraphale had said, at least it was good he had enjoyed it.


End file.
